Grima's Redemption?
by SharpRevan
Summary: In the last battle, Grima decides to possess the (female) Avatar's body and fled to a different timeline. And now she can stop Chrom and Lucina and get back her-Wait, how come the Avatar is male. And why is he handsome. And why is Lucina angry at her all of a sudden? Inspired by EtheralRed's story, Until the Day I Rise. Grima Possessed!Female!Robin x Male!Robin x Lucina.


"Argh," Grima spoke through its Avatar, a woman named Robin, "Damn you!"

And now she is surrounded by the Shepherds on top of the Dragon Grima's back. In front of the Shepherds were three people that Grima now hated in the entire world.

Chrom, someone who this Avatar once loved, before he married Sumia. Why Robin, a woman with the blood of the Fell Dragon, fell in love with Chrom, a man with Naga's blood, is beyond Grima.

Lucina, daughter to Chrom, who came from the future, like many of her friends. A woman in her own regards, it is all her fault that Grima is losing.

And Robin, the Robin of this timeline. Although Grima could blame itself, thanks to Robin's amnesia, she squandered her gift in favour of her friends, even the man who could never love her.

Now, thanks to reckless thinking, Grima is now going to die. Only Grima could kill itself, and Robin is, to put it easily, essentially Grima.

Normally, at this stage, Grima would be killed by Robin. But not in this world…

In this world, Grima gets another shot at defeating the heroes. In this world, Grima will kill Chrom and his merry band of misfits.

Grima, in a last ditch attempt, merged its consciousness with the bad future Avatar, before summoning the last of it's, now her, power.

"I will end you," Grima whispered, "If Naga can send people back in time, so can I!"

And there was a bright light, followed by the lack of Grima, the Dragon, now a hollow husk falling from the sky.

IN ANOTHER WORLD

Lucina was trailing behind the Shepherds, hoping to save her father from the Risen assassins being sent their way. That was, until a bright light appeared, blinding her.

When the light died down, all Lucina saw was a woman. A woman with white twin pigtail hair, with the Plegian tactician robes. Her brown eyes looking directly at the blue hair woman. This woman is the spitting image of Robin, an almost direct look alike save for one difference.

"Who are you?" Lucina asked as she pointed Falchion at the Grima possessed woman.

"You don't know?" Grima/Robin laughed, "I know who you are, daughter of Chrom."

"How do you know th-" Lucina asked, before an explosion made by an Elfire tome brought her attention.

Grima/Robin brought up her hand to the unexpected woman and tried to fire off one of her spells, before realising that nothing is working.

'_Damn it!' _She thought, _I used too much power. But no matter, I still have the Avatar's own sword skills.'_

The pair looked out of the forest, to see Chrom and an unknown person, believed to be Robin, getting ambushed by a Risen assassin each.

"FATHER," Lucina called out as she ran to Chrom. Grima/Robin ran to Robin, hoping to save her vessel. Yes, Risen are her pets, but Grima/Robin does not want her vessel scarred.

Picking up a sword, she ran past the father/daughter and sliced off the head of the Assassin that was attacking her vessel.

With her back to Robin, Grima/Robin said, "Be careful next time." His body is not yet ready for Grima's gift. Not yet.

"Thank you friend," Robin said. Causing her eyes to widen. It was not the feminine sound of her usual Avatar's voice, it was more masculine. In fact, it sounded exactly like a man.

Grima/Robin spun around, to see a perfectly male version of herself. Same white hair, same brown eyes, and same tactician robes. The only major difference between the two is the hair style, with the male counterpart with short hair, and different genders. That is when Grima/Robin realised that she didn't travel back in time, she travelled to a different world entirely.

"H-How," Robin stuttered, as Chrom turned around to see the female version of his best friend.

"What the?" Chrom asked before going back to the matter at hand with Lucina.

"Ah Robin," Chrom said awkwardly, "Can you handle, yourself, while I talk with 'Marth' here?"

"Sure," Robin said as he stared at his female counterpart.

The two stared at each other before Grima/Robin said, "Validar."

"What about him?" Robin asked.

"Is he your father?"

"Y-yes."

"Show me your hand."

"Sorry."

"Your hand. Show me."

Robin pulled off the glove off his right hand, which bears the mark of Grima.

Grima/Robin gasped, before she did the exact same thing to her hand.

"Oh gods," Robin gasped, knowing now that the woman in front of him is the female replica of himself.

"I think," Grima/Robin said, "I came from another world."

"That is ridiculous," Robin said, "Surely you must be like that Hierophant. A sister of mine."

"Who would name two of their kids the same name?" Grima/Robin asked, confused.

"Anna," Robin deadpanned.

"… Good point."

Then they are interrupted by Sumia coming over, ignoring the female Robin. "Robin," Sumia asked, "Have you seen Chrom?"

"Yes," Robin said as he looked over to where Chrom and 'Marth' was, "Right over- oh dear."

…To find them both hugging.

This is going to be a long and awkward conversation.

LATER

Marth, revealed to be Lucina from the future, told Chrom, Sumia and both Robins about the future. In her timeline, the Fell Dragon, Grima was resurrected and plunged the world into darkness. All of the Shepherds were killed or missing in action. Lucina tried to perform the awakening, but due to one of the stones being lost, she and the other future children were unable to kill Grima. Naga, instead sent them back in time to stop the events from happening.

"So that answers her," Chrom pointed to his daughter, "it is now time to ask about your female look alike Robin."

"I can answer for myself," Grima/Robin growled.

"I believe I am from a different world. Everything that has happened so far has happened to me."

"What," Chrom asked, "You are from another world? Are you sure? You could be a sister of Robin."

"No," Lucina replied, "she could be correct. In my future, Robin never said anything about other siblings. He was very closed off."

"I guess that makes sense," Robin theorised, before remembering, "Wait a minute, did Naga send you here as well."

"Yes," Grima/Robin lied, "I guess she used too much power. In my world, all of the future children helped us, but unfortunately, Grima found a way to stop us. It… killed everyone, save for me."

"I'm sorry," Robin apologised.

"Don't be," Grima/Robin growled back, "I do not need pity."

"Can you help us then?" Chrom asked, "We could use all the help we can get. And you are a tactician like Robin."

Grima/Robin thought about it. If she joins the Shepherds, then not only would she get their trust, but they could protect her till she is full power. Not only that, but she could look after her vessel. This way, could kill the Shepherds and get her vessel. What could go wrong?

"I accept," Grima/Robin agreed.

"Excellent," Chrom smiled, "What should we call you? We can't call you Robin, otherwise that would be confusing."

"You may call me," Grima/Robin thought for a second, before settling on...

"Reflet."

ELSEWHERE

"Master Grima," Validar bowed to the hierophant, "we have a problem."

The Robin from the bad future stared at Validar for a second before asking, "What is it?"

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. I was reading a fanfiction story, Until the day I rise, by EtherealRed, and thanks that him/her (sorry EtherealRed), I was inspired to create this story. In UTDIR, Grima came back from the future and, instead of going to Validar after failing to possess the Avatar, Grima decides to stay with him. This made me ask myself, what happened if Grima from another world came and joined the Shepherds? Don't ask how I got the pairing (no, seriously, don't ask).

**Edit: Disclaimer, I do not own Fire Emblem, which is a good thing, otherwise this will be canon. Thanks for the reminder lolrus555!**

Next Time: Grima is seasick?


End file.
